Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru
is the fourth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the debut of Paonmaru and the Shurikenjin Paon combination. Synopsis As the Ninningers still training while Takaharu is taking a break. Until, Yokai Tsuchigumo attacks. Meanwhile, Kyuemon tries to order Gabi to gather human fears which he rejects it. Plot The Ninningers train themselves inside a simulation room against virtual Hitokarages and Yokai Kamaitachi. Outnumbered, they hide themselves and AoNinger plans an attack but AkaNinger quickly destroys all of them with his Super Ninja Violent Slash. The Ninningers lecture Takaharu for his incorporation with Yoshitaka giving them advice to heighten their Nintality so they can use their Sealing Shuriken, much like how Kyuemon previously turned one into a Yo Shuriken. Meanwhile, Kyuemon tries to order Raizo Gabi to gather human fears but he rejects it, having his eye on AkaNinger. As the team practices again, Takaharu once more finishes the training on his own. His father, Tsumuji, decides to give Takaharu a break in order to have the rest of the team reach his level. While Takaharu is eating at an oden cart, Yokai Tsuchigumo emerges from an infected refrigerator from a landfill and attacks several civilians. AkaNinger arrives on the scene and fights on his own before his teammates come to assist him but just as they transform, the Yokai transforms into a vortex and absorbs everything including AkaNinger. Inside Tsuchigumo, the untransformed Takaharu meets with the oden cart owner before he reveals himself to be Yoshitaka. The rest of the Ninningers are forced to hide for a while after being unable to lay an injury to him due to Takaharu being inside him. Yakumo thinks up of a plan to use himself as bait to get inside Tsuchigumo while having the others tie him down and rescue Takaharu. Takaharu continuously tries using the Flame Technique to escape, but fails until Yoshitaka treats him to a bowl of oden. Unlike earlier, he was served with more than just eggs, realizing that the oden taste better when combined. Now knowing the importance of teamwork, Takaharu asks for his grandfather's help. Outside, the Ninningers transform and attack Tsuchigumo. With Yoshitaka's cyclone empowerment, Takaharu uses the Flame Technique and successfully makes their way out. The Ninningers regroup again and this time, AkaNinger decides to count on his teammates' cooperation as they outsmart Tsuchigumo and defeat him. Their Nintality reacts with a Sealing Shuriken and turns into the OtomoNin Shuriken: Paon. Kyuemon enlarges Tsuchigumo as the Ninningers summon their OtomoNin, but get quickly tangled by the Yokai's spider webs. Using the new Nin Shuriken, AkaNinger summon Paonmaru, freeing his allies and incapacitate the Yokai's support legs. AkaNinger announces the Shurikenjin Paon formation and destroys Tsuchigumo with the Shurikenjin: Paon Boomerang. After the battle, Takaharu and the others learn of their ability to use Sealing Shuriken once they gain enough Nintality. As they reach home, Kyuemon and Raizo watch from behind, as he deduces their objective to collect the remaining Sealing Shuriken would threaten them with Raizo deciding to follow her orders. Kyuemon assumes the Ninningers' lives won't last longer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi: *Yokai Tsuchigumo: *Hitokarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Goton (Water Setting), Goton (Fire Setting), AkaNinger (Claw Transformer Rend), Shinobimaru, Paon (Paonmaru) *AoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), AoNinger (Sword Transformer Slash), Dragomaru *KiNinger - KiNinger (Sword Transformer Slash), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Bow Transformer Shot), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Water Setting), MomoNinger (Bow Transformer Shot), Byunmaru Errors *The filming crew can be seen in some of the Rangers' visors, mostly AkaNinger's, during a few scenes. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Viewership': 3.9% *'Sealing Shuriken Purified:' 4 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession': 3 **'In Kyuemon's possession': 1 *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 3 **'Red': 4 **'Green': 3 **'Yellow': 6 *The title of the episode is a pun, using the expression "zou" which is usually a "masculine" emphatic and instead using the katakana, where it takes on the Japanese word for "elephant". * A scene that wasn't in the episode was shown during the episode preview in Shinobi 3. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!, Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!, Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears! and Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. References See Also (fight footage & story) (Trapsaw fight footage) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢でたゾウ！ パオンマル *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢でたゾウ！ パオンマル｣